BOM53: Ostatnia forteca
Demona oraz moje ciało nadal otaczała mroczna kopuła. Oroshu nacierał na szarżującego Lunariona. Cyrus chcąc zaskoczyć przeciwnika i zdominować walkę pojawił się za Lunarionem zostawiając za sobą iluzję. Gdy go zaatakował ostrymi szponami z Czarnej Brzytwy, która nadal była przymocowana do jego ran, zorientował się, iż to złoty rycerz kontroluje sytuację. Uderzył w coś silnego. Coś co oddało mu bardzo mocno i wystrzeliło na kilka metrów. Widziany przez niego obraz się zamroczył. Przetarł oczy, a gdy je otworzył, zobaczył Lunariona, z założonym na plecach mieczem. - Jak ty to? - zdziwił się ifryt - Powiem krótko, to że jesteś ślepy, nie znaczy, że możesz sobie atakować kopułę, którą podtrzymujesz swoim życiem - zaśmiał się złoty rycerz. Rzucił się na Cyrusa. Ten błyskawicznie zareagował blokując ramieniem nadgarstek, w którym Lunarion trzymał miecz. Następnie udał, że zamierza uderzyć rycerza w brzuch. Sprowokował tym zasłonięcie się tarczą. W tym momencie dymek ognia ifryta skurczył się, tak że jego tułów lewitował kilka milimetrów nad ziemią. Bez trudu podniósł rycerza za nogi. Zanim się jednak zorientował, oberwał rękojeścią w twarz. Obaj padli na ziemię. Gdy tylko ifryt wstał, jedyne co zdołał zobaczyć to błysk światła. Lunarion zaatakował go przy pomocy słońca. Po Cyrusie została zwęglona, opancerzona postać. Tryumf nie trwał jednak zbyt długo. Powłoka ochraniająca Apocalipsusa nagle się rozpękła. Na niebie pojawiły się krwiste chmury. Zaczęły masowo ciskać pioruny. Ze zniszczonej osłony wyłoniła się ludzka postać. Powiał chłodny wiatr. Pojawiła się czarna mgła. Postać ruszyła się. Miała długie, sterczące białe włosy. Oczy zawiązane pomarańczową przepaską. Od uszu była poprowadzona kolejna płachta zasłaniająca usta. W efekcie postać miała odsłonięty jedynie nos. Miała na sobie zwyczajną, czarną koszulkę. Na szyi zawieszony był wisiorek wyglądający jak oko. Spodnie także miała zwyczajne. Na plecach wisiała dziwna broń. Była długa jak halabarda. Drewniana część była gruba, zaś od połowy było wielkie, złote żelastwo. - I jak wam się podoba moja ostateczna forma, dzieciaki? - zapytał przybyły - Rex, powiedz, że to ty - powiedział Orlando stojący na wysokim bloku skalnym - Niestety, nie wszystko kończy się Happy Endem - zaśmiał się Apocalipsus - Muszę przyznać, że to naprawdę ciekawa odmiana odrzucić demoniczną naturę i zamienić ją na ludzką. W końcu gniew nie kontroluje mnie w takim stopniu jak niegdyś - Gnida - zdenerwował się Gotfryd - Słyszałem twoje docinki, śmieciu - dodał. Z wielką szybkością wystrzeliła od niego czerwono-biała wiązka energii. Lunarion błyskawicznie pojawił się przed wszystkimi zasłaniając ich tarczą. Środek złotego obronnego ekwipunku zmienił kolor na czarny, a rycerz zachwiał się i upadł na kolano, podpierając się jednocześnie mieczem. Gotfryd w napływie złości zebrał wszystkie siły i przyzwał Rdzeń Kartaru, aby wzmocnić się dziesięciokrotnie w taki sam sposób, w jaki zrobiłem to ja podczas walki z Cyrusem. Przemieniając się w dużego, brązowego smoka przypominającego Heliosa stanął naprzeciw Apocalipsusa. Jego mięśnie były wielkie i potężne, to sprawiało, że był prawie dwa razy większy od niedawnego demona. Rzucił się w jego stronę. Skumulowana w ręku błękitna energia wycelowana w przeciwnika, nie trafiła. Apocalipsus stał przed Gotfrydem, który właśnie uderzył w powietrze potężnym atakiem. Jego cios rozerwał dalekie góry, a rozgłos rozbrzmiewał jeszcze długo. - Co? Jak mogłeś się przemieścić bez używania mocy? - zdziwił się smoczy radny - Ale wy jesteście upierdliwi - odezwał się Apocalipsus. W tym momencie Gotfryd został porażony czerwoną błyskawicą prosto z nieba. Porażenie trwało około 15 sekund. Zwęglony smok padł bez życia na ziemię - Nie przeszkadzajcie mi, nie umiem już czerpać przyjemności z zadawania bólu. Przyszły świat, który stworzę nie będzie zły, zapewniam was - Zaryzykujemy - powiedziała Maja biegnąc na przeciwnika, który stał niewzruszony. Jej dobra katana zetknęła się z szyją Apocalipsusa. Stal pękła, a ciało rywala zostało nietknięte. Tanaki poczuła silne uderzenie i odleciała na kilka metrów. Po chwili się pozbierała i wstała. Apocalipsus przez cały czas stał z założonymi rękoma. Wszyscy użyli swoich najpotężniejszych ruchów. Potężne uderzenie natarło na przeciwnika. Cały wysiłek poszedł na marne. Apocalipsus stał niewzruszony. W mgnieniu oka przeszedł po całym polu zadając jedno uderzenie wyprostowaną dłonią każdej osobie. Wszyscy padli na ziemię, on zaś stał pośrodku nich. - A więc skoro już się wszyscy zgadzają, że to już koniec - odezwał się nagle odchodząc w stronę wieży, w której ukrywał się Generał - Idę odebrać moją zapłatę Orlando wystrzelił z karabinu. Pocisk świsną i poleciał prosto w serce Apocalipsusa. Ten jednak zareagował i błyskawicznym ruchem złapał pocisk łopatką. - Szlak by go, skąd on wie gdzie co się znajduje skoro ma zakryte oczy i uszy? - zdziwił się młodzieniec zeskakując z klifu i dołączając do reszty. Ekipa zaczęła się podnosić, a Lunarion zapewnił silne leczenie. Gdy już każdy wstał, ponownie spróbowano podejść Apocalipsusa, tym razem jednak ze strony fizycznej. Obkładanie przeciwnika dawało jednak minimalne korzyści. Obrywał, jednak ani razu nie było żadnego śladu na jego ciele. Zupełnie tak jakby całkowicie ignorował rzeczywistość. I tak było. Apocalipsus zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na to co działo się w jego otoczeniu. W tym czasie do tego miejsca doszedł Bane, Katshamand oraz Armitra. Z drugiej strony stał Morgan i Ramirez. Dali sobie znak głowami. Po chwili, dając znak dłonią, Ramirez zawołał na kilka osób, które zaczęły wychodzić zza ukryć. W pewnym momencie Apocalipsus ocknął się. Wykonując jedno uderzenie karate z otworzoną dłonią wytworzył falę uderzeniową, która odrzuciła wszystkich na kilka metrów. - Słabeusze, pogódźcie się z faktami - zdenerwował się lekko. Nagle Bane oraz reszta trzymających się z dala zaczęła używać zaklęć - I powiedzcie tym w ukryciach, że ich widzę i nie muszą używać swoich najpotężniejszych zaklęć. Nie zadziałają na mnie... Cała wyzwolona moc przez Bane'a i spółkę uderzyła Kapciosa, jednak według jego słów, nie dało to jakichkolwiek efektów. - Myślałem, że zrobię to po dobroci i dostaniecie wysokie miejsca w mojej hierarchii, ale cóż - powiedział zasmucony Apocalipsus - Pamiętacie moją czerwoną kopułę, użyłem do stworzenia jej całej swojej mocy. Po zniszczeniu, ona została tu i pobierała kolejną energię ze wszystkich zaklęć. Mogę z niej dowolnie korzystać - w tym momencie wystrzeliła czarno-czerwona moc zasłaniająca wszystko w dużym promieniu. Gdy zniknęła, na miejscu pozostał jedynie Apocalipsus. Cała reszta leżała w stanie agonii - Myślę, że tę sprawę sobie wyjaśniliśmy, pozostawię was przy życiu, może jeszcze zmienicie zdanie - powiedział i odszedł Niespodziewanie nastąpiła eksplozja na terenie całego Kartaru. Cały obszar pochłonęło wielkie, oślepiające światło. Przeraźliwy, przeszywający krzyk towarzyszący światłu paraliżował każdą osobę. Gdy wszystko się zakończyło, skulony na ziemi Apocalipsus wstał. - Na serio byliście tak naiwni, że zabiliście siebie samych, aby spróbować mnie zadrapać? - zdziwił się - Co on bredzi? - powiedziała Maja do leżącego najbliżej Evansa - Nie wiem, czyżby już nas nie widział? - zasugerował - A jednak was słyszę, coś jest nie tak - zdecydował się aktywować Oko Feniksa - Jesteście tu, co to było? Morgan, to twoja sprawka! - Szybko się domyśliłeś - kapitan Rady Centralnej Galaktyki wylądował przed dzierżącym złotą broń - Wyjaśnię ci co się stało, zaburzyłem zdolności magiczne na tym obszarze, zatem bez oczu kiepsko ci będzie nas namierzyć. Dzięki temu cała i zdrowa reszta może cię pokonać - Nieźle się przygotowałeś, tylko skąd wiedziałeś? - zdziwił się niedawny demon - Nieważne, pomimo ostatniej próby chłopaka do zatrzymania mnie, która doprowadziła do mojego oślepienia, mam jego Oko, które pozwoli mi was namierzyć bez potrzeby używania zaklęć - Więc pokaż co potrafisz - powiedział Morgan łapiąc w trakcie biegu ostrze Gotfryda. Rozpoczął się pojedynek. Od początku Apocalipsus kontrolował starcie. Ben najmniejszych problemów jego ostrze zawsze znajdywało się w ostatniej chwili między jego ciałem, a ostrzem radnego. Każda próba ataku na ślepca kończyła się oberwaniem w jeden z punktów witalnych drewnianą częścią broni Kapciosa, albo dłonią. Po kilku sekundach ręce Morgana były tak bardzo nadwyrężone w powodu ataków niedawnego demona, że nie był już w stanie trzymać broni. Apocalipsus położył swoją broń na plecach, która utrzymywała się tam bez jakiegokolwiek paska czy pochwy. Zaczął walkę wręcz. Szybkość Kapciosa całkowicie powaliła Morgana. Wystarczyło 5 uderzeń w głowę, aby kapitan został znokautowany. Apocalipsus poszedł dalej zostawiając BakuGalaxy. Tymczasem Bane, Katshamand i Armitra stali na wzgórzu. - A więc wszystko idzie według planu - odezwał się ognistogłowy - Aż dziwne, że ten cymbał nie próbuje się dowiedzieć dlaczego Morgan osłabił jego zdolności do wykrywania przeciwników - W sumie i tak nie ma zbyt wiele do powiedzenia - stwierdziła Armitra - Tak czy siak, mój kumpel ogłuszy go na odpowiedni czas, aby wezwać szefa - podsumował Katshamand Spokój Apocalipsusa nie trwał zbyt długo. Gdy doszedł do wieży, w której skrywał się Generał pilnujący części Oculus Mundi, pokonał go bez problemu. Jednak po kilku sekundach coś przyszpiliło go do pobliskiej ściany. Próbował się oswobodzić, ale nie wyszło mu. - Witaj, kojarzysz mnie? - spytała osoba, której ślepiec nie wykrywał Okiem Feniksa - A niech cię, kim jesteś? - zdenerwował się i przeraził, że mój atrybut nie pozwalał mu wykryć rywala - Nie będę ci psuł zabawy - zaśmiał się przybysz atakując przeciwnika. Apocalipsus w ostatniej chwili oswobodził się i uniknął ataku sprawiając, że rywal uderzył w ścianę - Nie jestem uzależniony od wzroku, nie muszę cię widzieć - powiedział niedawny demon wyjmując swoją złotą broń. Zaczął się pojedynek. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex